Black Rose
by JackxCarlyxShadow
Summary: A single red rose can stand for so many things, but what about a black one? Can it mean something more? Rouge finds a black rose, who sent it? and mostly importantly why? Oneshot. SXR. Rated T for safety.


**Black Rose**

_A rose isn't a rose without it's petals and thorns, without it's green stem that keeps it all together. You can't have neither without the other, or as they say, the petals, stem, and thorns are what a rose stands for...humanity. _

Saturday morning in Mobius was always a lonesome one. The birds didn't even want to cherp anymore, so all that was heard was the long silence the wind carried out all around the dreadful city..

Rouge was in her bedroom, wearing a blue shirt, black pants and some nice blue and black, 4 inch heels. She folding her clothes that just came out the dryer. She had many shirts but mostly they were all the same, bright pink hearted shirts. The clothes she had on where the ones Omega had given her as a gift. Her uniform, which was an all black suit, much like what she usually wears. She had folded nicely and had put it away in a drawer near her bed. She picked up one of her shirts and inhaled the sweet aroma it had given off...

_Roses._

She had always loved roses, well not actually the roses itself, but the lovely sweet scent of it. She had always recieved the biggest, brightest, reddest, roses every now and then from...

_Knuckles._

It was really odd, she thought he hated her guts and wanted her dead for sure because of that stupid master emerald, which she had actually manged to keep for 3 hours this one time. He caught up with her by surprise and took it back. She wondered what changed his mind about her, the things she would hear about herself by him was unbelieveable.

Well she could believe it.

_'Maybe he just got lonely and wanted to use me for his entertainment...what a dick'_

When she got them, she would just rip the petals off and shred them into little pieces then a smile would spread across her face. She then would grab a small bowl and put the tiny pieces inside so it can still be used for something, she would put it in her living room table so the scent can expand in her entire home.

She finished putting away all clothes and then sighed deeply.

It started raining.

More like thunderstorming, the sky had become grey so fast and she had finished all her housework before 11:00 a.m so basically she wouldn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, since she had the day off.

She loved rain, because it made her sleep better at night, knowing there's something outside besides the 'nothing' like usual. She love hearing the drops on her window and how cloudly it would get she didn't know why but she just did. She went downstairs..

_Doorbell, Doorbell, Doorbell._

She already knew there was somebody outside her door, even before they rang the doorbell. She heard the footsteps approaching on her doorsteps. She was a bat afterall. She opened the door expecting to see..

The mailman, Andre.

That was not _who _she expected to see.

_'Phew' _she thought. She dodged a bullet there, so did she..

Andre was a grey fox with big yellow eyes. He smiled at her, he was always in a good mood even when he should be ripping off people's heads for being very mean. He was wearing a rain coat but it didn't help a lot with the rain. With him delievering packages and mail everyday he didn't have time to hold an umbrella at the very least.

"You know what ...I should start getting some roses too, and maybe some chocolates, this is like the 100th time..." he said sacarstically and gave her the roses.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I'm tired of getting them..." Rouge said tiredly.

Andre left with a smile, like always, and left Rouge looking at the bunch of roses, she closed the door and put the roses on her kitchen counter and sat on a high chair.

There was something different about these roses though.. It didn't come in a plastic wrapper like how it used to the other times before..

This time it was in a..

_Vase._

A clear vase, wrapped around with a big red bow. She just looked at it sitting on her counter..

_'Odd' _she thought.

It didn't matter, she decided to start taking one out the vase and admire it. Each rose had a different bow, each a different shade of purple, pink or orange. She thought there would be a dozen roses like usual but there were _20._

She was _20_.

But her birthday wasn't for another 2 months..

_'Very odd_' she thought to herself.

_'I guess that hothead finally learned' _She still didn't care though.

She started to peel the petals away and put the bows in a small pile next to her. She'll use them for scent in her room.

She finished peelings all the roses, as time ticked away when she got to the 19th rose she stopped. She looked in the vase and the only remaining flower was a rose..

_A black one_.

What the hell!?

She had never seen a black rose before, she had seen pictures of them but they were mostly sprayed painted or just drawings of black roses but this rose looks so real. Like it was hand made or crafted, it looked perfect. Knuckles had outdone himself this time.

She noticed the black rose had a red bow on it, and it was the only one with a red bow on it and a little white card was attached to it.

She carefully picked it up, not wanting to get pickled by one of it's thorns Oddly enough it was the only one that had thorns. She opened it..

_'Dear Rouge_,

_All those red roses meant nothing, but the only one that stands out is the black one, if you haven't already figured it out, it represents you. The red roses represnt other people, but your the only one that is different in everyway, your perfect, just like this rose, I hope you don't shred this one up because it has a different aroma too it, hope you love it.'_

_Damn._

She now knows for damn sure Knuckles couldn't have sent her these, because he would never write so good like this and he didn't know that she shreds them up after she gets them. He would just figure she kept them until they rot. She kept reading the card over and over.

_'Your perfect, just like this rose' _that always stood out to her when she re-read it.

She placed all the other shred petals in a bowl and smelled them, but then she smelled the black rose.

_Wow_.

It smelled so sweet, so spicy, so lovely, it smelled so perfect. It smelled nothing like the others. She closed the note, put it back on the black rose and tied the bow around it again and ran upstairs to her room. She wanted to tell somebody but she just didn't know who to tell or even what to say or how to say it

_Shadow_.

Shadow was still living with Rouge, she didn't want to call him because he was still on a very important mission. She knows how he hates to be bother when he's super busy. She figured she would tell him when he came home. In the meantime she just layed on her bed and held the rose in her hand and then fell asleep.

When she woke up, it had stopped raining but it was still cloudy. It was 8 at night.

_'I slept for 8 hours'_

She got up from her bed, and placed the black rose on her nightstand and went downstairs.

Shadow was _here._

He was downstairs watching tv, and didn't even noticed her come in. He was wearing a dark red shirt and black kind of skin tight jeans..

"Hey..." Rouge started.

"...hey..." Shadow said tiredly, looking up from the tv to glance at the bat.

She went to go grab ice tea from the fridge and sat on the counter.

Shadow followed, he had already eaten but he was thirsty too.

He noticed Rouge was looking at the counter, instead of drinking her ice tea.

He noticed the bowl that contained shredded rose petals in it, he figured she had forgot to put them on the living room table.

"New roses?" he said, raising an eyebrow and he sat infront of her.

"Yeah..." she said.

"From...Knuckles, I'm guessing? since you always shred them up when you get them and put them in bowls like your going to worship them or something.." Shadow said with a smirk. Drinking his water.

"Shut up, no I don't.." Rouge smiled.

"Bullshit..., " Shadow said, taking a sip of his water.

"Well I don't think their from Knunckles..." Rouge said, still looking at the bowl of roses.

"Why don't you think their from him? I mean he's gone crazy for you, he would even cut off his ear if he had too just to make you happy, I mean what a dick..." Shadow said with a bit of humor.

"There was this note attached to it, it was beautiful, and I knew that echinda could never write like that..." Rouge said, now looking in his piercing ruby eyes.

"Maybe that idiot took a writing class or payed someone to write for him?" Shadow said.

Since Shadow has moved in with Rouge, he had become more nicer and less selfish, he now was best friends with Rouge, and he owed his life to this white bat. Sometimes he loved to get her pissed because he thought it was amusing but then sometimes he took it too far but then they could resolve their problems and everything would go back to normal.

"Doubt it, and even if he did, he wouldn't even listen, but the strange part wasn't the note it was the black rose it had in the middle, but you know me when I got threw with the red roses I saw it... " She said and sipped on her Iced Tea.

"Did you shred that one up too?" Shadow said a little hint of _disappointment _in his voice.

"I couldn't bring myself too, because it was too beautiful, the texture, the look, the smell..smelled like the most wonderful thing in the world.." she said looking in his eyes.

"Where is it?" Shadow said now looking serious.

"Upstairs...I'll get it" She said and then ran upstairs to go get it and in a matter of seconds she came back with it in her hand but she slowly went down the stairs, Shadow was still sitting at the table, running his hand through his smooth quils.. she approached him from behind and _hugged _him.

Shadow felt Rouge's breast on his back and her hands around his stomach area and he blushed lightly.

"Thank you Shadow, I love it so much, I'll cherish it forever," She said, still embracing him from the back.

"What a-are you talking about?" Shadow turned around and faced a very pleased bat.

"Don't be a stupid Shadow, I know it was you who sent me them.."

"How the fuc-"

"I know your hand writing style, thank you again Shad.." Rouge said.

Truthfully she never knew that Shadow was the one who gave it to her. She had never seen him write before, let alone write her a note. Well she decended down the stairs she realized the only one who knows she has shredded up roses is Shadow because he is the only one that lives with her, so it all hit her in a matter of seconds.

She put the black rose on the counter and grabbed Shadow's hands and went to his ear..

"You haven't have gone through the trouble of buying me roses..." she whispered in his ear.

She then faced him and grabbed his face and pulled him closer and kissed him..

Shadow gently melted into it and wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck..

She gently slipped her tongue in, hoping afterwards, things would change.

He allowed her in, as he made it more passionate by pulling her in even closer.

They then broke apart and just looked into each other's eyes..

"Wow, I never thought you could get kissed just for sending some stupid ro-"

"There not stupid, there wonderful, I'm glad you sent them to me.."

Shadow smirked and kissed her again, this time his hands moved to her rear, and Rouge pulled away and just stared at him..

She smiled at him and playfully hit him.

"Hey..thanks again, I owe you one" she said and then wrapped her hands around his neck and they began to kiss some more.

"Yeah you owe me a little _something, _and...a hundred buc-"

"A hundred wha-" Shadow kissed her again and then carried Rouge off bridal style and rushed her into her bedroom, wanting to be repayed for his kindess.

**A/N: **

**Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles do not belong to me they belong to SEGA.**

**Everything else belong to me.**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
